Loves Everlasting Promise
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: After Yumi saw Ulrich with Sissi she moved to Japan. Now 5 years later Yumi is moving back to France. Only she's not returning by herself she got twin girls that she gave birth to in Japan. How will Ulrich take it? Or will Yumi tell him at all? Rated for
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the songs/singers in this fic. **

"Okay guys the party's a go." Yumi Isiyama said running up to the Lyoko gang. "My parents are going out of town Friday. So invite whoever you want the party starts at 7:00."

"Cool!" Odd said. "This party is going to rock!"

Yumi smiled as the bell rang and the group split up and went to there classes.

That Friday

Yumi kissed her parent's good bye and waved as they drove down the street and disappeared from her sight.

Then she took Hiroki to one of his friend's house for the night.

Yumi took all the valuable items in the house and put them in her parent's room. Then she got dressed and rush down stairs to let in her guest.

The night was going great they had spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven going in to different corners of the room. People dancing in one room and eating and talking in another.

Yumi had walked up to her room followed by Ulrich.

They were sitting on her bed talking when Ulrich leaned over and kissed her on the lips

Yumi fell back against the bed as Ulrich kissed her again. Yumi's hand hit a button on the CD player.

A song by Jessica Simpson began to play.

_Sweetest Sin_

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like I'm seeing you...  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and me..._

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's too much to take...  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,  
I think of scenes...   
To get you next to me,  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe...  
It's a sign of my obsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin bout'

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

It would feel so good,  
To be so bad...  
You don't know how bad...I want that,  
I would do anything to feel your love... 

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...   
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...   
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin... 

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...   
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

Your lips upon my lips...would be the Sweetest Sin

Yumi and Ulrich began to take off each others clothing. (A/N: You know what happens next so I won't go into detail of telling you.)

A Month after the party

Yumi's mother had taken Yumi to the doctor after Yumi had spent the morning throwing up.

The doctor had entered the room examined her. Then he had taken a serious of test on her.

He reentered the room and asked to speak to her mother in the hall.

When they came back in her mother looked angry.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Yumi asked.

"You are pregnant Ms. Yumi." The doctor said.

"I'm what!" Yumi yelled.

"The throwing up is caused from morning sickness." The doctor repeated.

Yumi just starred at him her face was as white as a ghost.

Mrs. Isiyama helped Yumi out to the car. Then she yelled at her the whole way home.

Yumi touched her now throbbing head.

"MOM could you please shut up I know that I messed up! I don't need you to tell me that!"

Mrs. Isiyama looked at Yumi as the pulled out of the parking lot.

Later that night

Yumi's parents were sitting at the dinner table discussing what Yumi should do.

"Yumi should tell Ulrich and they should both decide together!" Ms. Isiyama yelled.

"She should get an abortion!" Mr. Isiyama yelled.

They went on like this for about 2 hours then Yumi yelled. "IT'S MY CHOICE! I'M GOING TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO." Yumi ran out of the room and up the stairs to her and locked the door.

The next morning

Yumi got dressed and ran to school without eating breakfast so she wouldn't have to see her father or mother.

When Yumi got to school the next day she couldn't believe what she saw.

Ulrich was leaning over Sissi giving her a passionate kiss. Yumi felt her stomach turn.

She turned her back feeling the tears welling up in her eyes and ran out of the school and to her house.

Yumi rushed through the front door of her house.

"Mom!" Yumi yelled as her mom came into the living room. "I want to move to Japan and live with Grandma."

"What? Yumi, why?" Mrs. Isiyama asked walking over to Yumi.

"Ulrich's in love with another girl."

Mrs. Isiyama gasped and then she rapped Yumi in a tight hug.

"Yumi I am so sorry honey. But are you sure you want to move to Japan?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm going to pack right now and I want to leave tomorrow morning." Yumi said as she rushed up the stairs to her room and started packing.

Nine months later

Yumi smiled down at her identical twin daughters. Kathleen Renee Stern and Ashley Dawn Stern.

Mrs. Isiyama and Mr. Isiyama were standing outside her door and the minute the doctor gave them the okay the came running into the room. Her parents looked down at there new granddaughters.

Mr. Isiyama handed Yumi two small boxes. Yumi opened the boxes inside each was a silver bracelet with a silver heart one was labeled Kathleen and the other Ashley.

Yumi smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek. Then she fastened the bracelet on the girl's right wrist as the nurse came into the room and took the babies away to clean and dress them.

A/N: Yumi is in Japan when she has the girls. Just so you know. Hope you like. Please R&R if you want me to continue!


	2. Packing Day

**Packing Day**

Yumi walked into Kathleen (Kat) and Ashley's (Ash) room. Kat and Ash were sitting on the floor of the room playing with dolls.

Yumi watched from the doorway as the girl combed the dolls head.

Kat and Ash's long wavy dark brown hair was pulled back half way and in a clip. Their hair was down to the waist. They had sky blue eyes and Yumi's complexion. They were identical. The only way you could tell them apart was by the personalities.

Kat was the quiet one. She was really girly and shy around new people. Kat enjoyed dressing up & shopping. She loved jewelry playing dress up, princesses, house, dolls all that stuff. She was a great athlete even though she hates sports.

Ash was the spunky, outgoing one. Ash wasn't tomboy she enjoyed dressing up some times but hated shopping. She's really into sports especially soccer. Ash is very athletic and she as good as Kat at it. Ash doesn't mind playing dolls and princess with Kat but she's not that into them.

Kat and Ash are wearing indigo sweaters that hang off there shoulders and are held up by clear straps. There're wearing blue jeans and light blue sandals.

Yumi smiled at the girls then she walked back into the hall and pulled in the moving box labeled 'Girls Toys'.

"Kat, Ash, help me pack all the toys you want to take to France with you in this box." Yumi said as she placed the box beside the girls. Ash and Kat immediately began packing the boxes.

After about five months of arguing with her parents who wanted her to move back France, Yumi had finally given in. Since her grandmother had passed away a year ago it had been pretty lonely in France with only the girls to keep her company.

After about an hour they finished packing. It was 9:00 at night so Yumi put Ash and Kat to bed and then went to bed herself.

3 days later

Yumi, Kat and Ash loaded the plane that was taking them to France. Their furniture and most of the girl's toys had been packed up and placed in a storage building.

Yumi had allowed the girls to bring one small suitcase with all there favorite toys in it to France. Ash and Kat were sitting in there seats next to Yumi.

"Ash doesn't push that window you might fall out!" Kat yelled at Ashley.

Ashley turned around to face her. "Make me!" Then she pushed on the window.

"STOP!" Kat screamed.

Ashley did it again. Ash giggled and kept doing it again and again and Kat kept screaming and crying. Yumi finally reached over and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Ashley STOP IT now! Kathleen STOP IT!" Yumi yelled getting more attention from people on the plane then Kat and Ash had.

Yumi looked around and blushed. Then she turned to her daughters after she starred at them for a minute giving them her 'I'm not kidding' look.

Yumi turned and faced the front of the plane. She heard Ash trying not to giggle.

Ashley hardly ever took Yumi as seriously as Kathleen did.

When the plane finally landed Yumi grabbed Ash and Kat's hands and walked them off the plane. After gathering there suitcases Yumi walked over to the service counter to ask to use there phone to call a cab. Since all the other phones were being used and all the cabs from outside were gone.

"Excuse me," Yumi said leaning over the counter. All she could see were a pair of legs wearing khaki pants sticking out from under the desk.

The person under the desk tried to raise up and banged his head on the desk. Yumi who had let go of Kat and Ash hand didn't notice as Kat and Ash climbed under the small opening that was between the ground and the desk.

"Hi," Ash said. Yumi groaned and looked down beside her to make sure they hadn't climbed under it.

The person under the desk climbed out followed by Ash and Kat.

"Sorry I don't work here I'm just fixing the computer." The man said with out looking up.

"Oh well thanks anyways." Yumi said as he finished patting down his clothes and looked up.

Yumi gasped. "Jeremy!"

A/N: I know not the greatest chapter but it'll have to do for now! R&R and I'll update soon.


	3. Airport Meeting

**A/N: The gang still goes to Lyoko in this story but not until later. Sorry it took so long to update my computer was down.**

**Airport Meeting**

"Jeremy!" Yumi gasped.

"Yumi!" Jeremy gasped.

They starred at each other for a minute and then Kat yelled out. "Mommy I got to pee!"

Jeremy looked down at the girls. "Mommy?"

"Uh… yeah, Jeremy I'd like you to meet my daughters Kathleen and Ashley." Yumi said.

Jeremy's eyes grew wide as he starred at the girls for a minute then he looked at Yumi and his mouth dropped open.

"They look like…" Jeremy paused.

"I know that's because there his too." Yumi said quietly.

"So how have you been doing these five years since I left?" Yumi asked.

"Working on computers, fighting Xana, dating Aelita things like that."

"Oh well it was nice seeing you again but I got to be at my parents house by 3:30 and it's a 30 minute drive from here," Yumi said. "So can I use that phone to call a cab?"

"Oh yeah I guess it's over there." Jeremy said pointing to the phone. Yum walked behind the counter to the phone. She found the number for a cab and called it.

"Call me sometime if you need me." Yumi said handing Jeremy her Mobil number (A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right.).

Yumi walked away to leave then she turned back around. "And Jeremy promises me you won't tell anyone you saw or talked to me." Jeremy nodded as Yumi gathered her bags and got the twins then she and the twins walked out the front doors of the airport and into a waiting cab.

Yumi reached her parents house 30 minutes later.

"MOM, DAD I'M HERE!" Yumi yelled. The Isiyama came rushing into the hall way.

"YUMI!" Mrs. Isiyama said giving Yumi a giant hug. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Which one are you Kathleen or Ashley?" Hiroki said to Ashley.

"I'm Ashley. DUH!" Ashley said. Then she shook her wrist in his face so he could see her name carved into it.

"Aren't you just a doll?" Mrs. Isiyama said picking up Kathleen. "Look at that long dark brown hair."

Mr. Isiyama picked up Ashley. "You are a cutie."

"Mommy I got to pee." Kat cried and began squirming in Mrs. Isiyama arms.

"Just a second Kat." Yumi said as she sat down the bags she was holding and took Kat from Mrs. Isiyama arms. She rushed Kat up the stairs to the bathroom.

Later that evening

After Yumi had finished unpacking she walked down stairs to the living room.

"Yumi it's still going to be a while before suppers done why you don't and Hiroki take the girls to the park for a while." Mr. Isiyama said.

"Mommy I want to go to the park!" Ashley cried out. She was sitting next to Mr. Isiyama.

"Alright Ash well go to the park. Kat come on get your shoes." Yumi said as the twins ran out of the room to get on their shoes.

"Hiroki, dad said you had to go to the park with me and the twins." Yumi said walking into Hiroki's room.

"What ever." Hiroki said getting off his bed.

Yumi, Hiroki and the twins walked to the park because it was just down the street.

When they got to the park Ash and Kat took off for the slides and Yumi walked to a bench away from the others but where she could keep an eye on the girls.

She had just seat down and Hiroki had walked off some where when her Mobil started to ring.

"Hello," Yumi said into the phone.

"Yumi I need your help. Xana's activated a tower and I can't get a hold of Ulrich or Odd. Please come to the factory." Jeremy said on the other ended.

"Uh sure Jeremy. I'll be there as soon as I can." Yumi said. She hung up the phone and looked around for Hiroki. Not seeing him Yumi hollered for Kat and Ash who came running to her.

"Ash, Kat we need to go some where's it's an emergency." Yumi said grabbing the girls hands, Yumi took off running for the factory.

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry it's so short. R&R! Oh and I wasn't for sure how to spell Xana so let me no if I spelled it wrong.


	4. Return to Lyoko

**Return to Lyoko**

Yumi, Kat and Ash ran into the factory.

"Kat, Ash hold onto this and slide down it." Yumi said handing them one of the chains that hung from the ceiling.

Kat and Ashley slid down the rope and landed on the ground. Then they followed Yumi into the elevator. Yumi punched in the code and the elevator moved down.

Yumi rushed through the doors once they opened. And rushed into computer room where Jeremy sat behind the computer.

"Jeremy I'm here." Yumi said.

"Quick to the scanners!" Jeremy said not even looking over at Yumi.

"Mommy I want to go!" Ashley yelled following her into the elevator.

"Ashley you have to stay here with Jeremy and Kat." Yumi said trying to reason with her daughter.

"NO!" Ashley yelled sitting down in the elevator. "I'm going with you!"

Yumi started to say something but after she saw Ashley's face she knew the fight was impossible.

"Alright, Jeremy Ashley's coming with me." Yumi said.

"Me too Mommy! I want to go to!" Kat yelled running up to her Mom and running into the elevator.

"And Kat is too." Yumi added.

"Yumi Lyoko is not the place for 2 little kids." Jeremy said.

"Just do it Jeremy." Yumi said closing the door to the elevator.

Yumi ran out of the elevator followed by Kat and Ash.

"Ashley stand in this scanner and stay there." Yumi said putting Ashley inside the scanner. "Kathleen Stand in here and don't you dare get out of it!" Yumi placed the Kathleen inside the scanner and then ran into another one. "See you in a minute." Yumi said to the girls as the doors shut on the scanners.

Yumi landed on her butt followed by Kat and Ash. They were in the desert region.

Kat and Ash's starred at the area around them.

"WOW!" They said together. Then they looked down at there selves.

Kat and Ash look a lot like Tinker Bell. Except that their hair was dark brown. And the color of there wings and dresses.

Ash's dress was pink and her wings were light sparkling pink. Ashley looked at her hands and saw a small flower birth mark in the middle of her right hand. Ashley touched it and a pink flower shot out of her hand and exploded it the air.

"Mommy look!" Ashley cried out. Yumi looked over at Ashley and saw her floating about five feet off the ground. Then Ashley pushed the flower on her hand and another flower shot out and exploded.

"Ashley quit for a minute and come here." Yumi said.

Kat was standing on the other side of Yumi. Her dress was purple and her wings were a sparkling lilac purple. On Kathleen's wrist was a mark with a lighting bolt on it. When Kat touched it a lighting bolt appeared in her handed. Kat gasped and dropped it causing a flash and a loud boom.

"Kathleen don't!" Yumi said as Kathleen reached for her wrist again.

Yumi took off running followed by Kat and Ash. Yumi was scanning the area looking for Aelita when she was hit by a Frelion (A/N: I wasn't for sure if the hornet was actually called that so I went to the website and it said it was a Frelion so let me know if I need to fix that in the future chapters.)

Kat screamed. "MOMMY IT"S A BIG BUG!"

Ashley on the other hand pressed the flower on her wrist, and aimed at the Frelion. It hit it and exploded.

"Yumi you only have 10 life points left!' Jeremy said.

Yumi got up and Kat hugged her.

"Mommy you're alright!" Kat cried.

Yumi smiled.

"Yumi is that you?" Aelita asked as she ran out from behind a rock.

"Aelita!" Yumi yelled and she grabbed her in a hug.

"Where have you been? How long are you here for? And who are they?" Aelita said the last part while pointing at Kathleen and Ashley.

Yumi blinked for a minute. "We'll I've been in Japan. I'm moving back here. And these two little girls are my daughters."

"Girls can you catch up later? We have a tower to deactivate." Jeremy said.

Yumi smiled and she and Aelita ran toward the tower followed by Kat and Ash. They were less then 10 feet from the tower when another Frelion attacked. It hit Yumi and she disappeared.

"MOMMY!" Ashley and Kathleen screamed.

"Kat, Ash don't worry she's fine." Jeremy said. "Just follow Aelita to the tower and shot the things I tell you to."

Kat and Ashley nodded and ran beside Aelita shooting at the Frelions.

Aelita ran into the tower.

Code: Lyoko

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy yelled and then there was a bright white light.

A/N" Okay not my best chapter I've wrote. Well R&R!

Question of the Week (QOTW): Can anyone tell me how Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi met Aelita? I've never really seen the first season and I'm dying to know.

Dragon-Fire-Fairy

Or

Deann


	5. Preschool

**Preschool**

It had been a long weekend with Yumi explaining ever little thing about Lyoko to Kat and Ashley and making sure they didn't tell anyone.

Since it was now a Monday and school was still in Yumi had decided to sign the girls up for preschool.

Yumi dressed them in the same outfit they worn when they came to France. There hair was the same too.

Yumi rushed the girls into there jackets since it was snowing outside. The girl's jackets were light blue with fur around the hood. The girls zipped up there jackets and followed Yumi to the car.

A few minutes later Yumi pulled into the parking lot of Kadic Preschool.

Kat and Ash followed Yumi into the preschool.

"Can I help you?" The woman who was sitting behind the desk in the office of the preschool asked.

"Yes, I would like to sign my daughters up for preschool." Yumi said.

"Okay just a second." The woman said and then she reached under the desk and pulled out a clipboard with some papers on it. "Here fill these papers out."

Yumi took the clipboard and walked to a seat in the office.

After spending about an hour of filling out paperwork both girls and answering some weird questions that were on the paper and checking the box for the whole day preschool and that she would be picking the girls up she was done.

Yumi looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00 in the afternoon.

"Here you go." Yumi said handing the papers to the women.

"Thank you," The women said as she read the papers. "Let me see what teacher has room for you two that does all day classes." She turned around and dialed a number on the phone.

The lady mumbled something in the phone and hung it up.

"Well they have room for them both in room 6. The afternoon class has just started so if you would like to the girls to join in this afternoon you can take them down the hall and to the left. It's the first door on your right." The lady said.

"Thank you very much. Girls do you want to go?" Yumi said looking over at Kat and Ashley.

"Yeah!" Kat and Ashley said at the same time.

Yumi smiled. "Come on then."

Yumi knocked on the door of room number 6.

"Yumi what are you doing here?" Aelita said when she opened the door.

"I signed my daughters Kathleen and Ashley up for Pre-K. You remember them from the other day don't you?" Yumi said.

"Oh yeah," Aelita said. "Well Kathleen, Ashley welcome to my classroom. I'm Ms. Aelita here but outside of school you can call me Aunt Aelita." She opened the door wider so girls could get inside.

"Here's where you'll be sitting Kathleen." Aelita said pointing to a table. "And Ashley you can sit over here." Aelita pointed to the other side of the room. "Now we just need some name tags so I can tell you two apart."

"They have bracelets on with there names in graved on them. See." Yumi said holding up Kathleen's wrist so that Aelita could see the bracelet with there names engraved.

"Okay well I've got to start class." Aelita said.

"I'll be back at 2:00." Yumi said. "I have to go find a job."

"What about your husband does he not work?" Aelita asked.

"Actually I don't have a husband."

"Then who's the twin's father?"

"I'll talk to you about it later, I have to go I'm going to be late for an interview. But Aelita don't tell anyone about me being back or about the twins." Yumi said before she opened the door and walked out.

"Okay," Aelita said.

10 Minutes later Aelita had the preschoolers working on

a coloring sheet.

"Hey Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich want to know if you want to go out for pizza later?" Odd said as he came flying through the classroom door.

"Class say hi to Odd." Aelita said.

"HI Odd!" The class room yelled.

"Odd can you not wait to after school to ask me stuff like this you come in here everyday." Aelita fussed at him.

"Yeah I could but then I wouldn't get to have the fun of interrupting your class." Odd looked around the room. "Hey look twins!" Odd said spotting Kat and Ashley.

"Yeah there my newest students Kathleen and Ashley."

"Hey they look like little Ulrich's don't they!" Odd said.

"Yeah they do." Aelita said.

"Hi I'm Ashley." Ashley said as she jumped up from her seat and ran over to Odd.

Aelita watched as the door opened again and she was engulfed in a hug from Ulrich. "Hey Princess!" Ulrich said.

"Hey Ulrich look its twins!" Odd said pointing down at Ashley and over to Kathleen who was walking over to the group.

"Ulrich these are my newest students Ashley and Kathleen." Aelita said.

"Now if you don't mind I would really like to get through one class undisturbed. So please come back this afternoon after school or I will start making you do work to." Aelita said pushing the boys out of the room.

With Odd and Ulrich

Odd and Ulrich were walking down Kadic Preschool hall.

"Those twins are so cute." Odd said. "If they were only older."

"Odd there not even close to being old enough to date you! There in Pre-K!" Ulrich said. "But you know who they make me think of?"

"Yourself," Odd asked.

"No you idiot! They remind me of Yumi!"

A/N: Not the best chapter I've wrote it's probably one of the worst but at least I add a little bit of Ulrich and Odd. Well R&R!


	6. Odd and Ulrich

**Odd and Ulrich**

"Yumi! What about them reminds you of Yumi?" Odd asked

"I don't know for sure it it's just something about them." Ulrich said as he opened the passenger's side door of Odd's car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Crap!" Odd said as he got into the car "I forgot my car keys in Aelita's room. I have to go back and get them."

Back to Yumi

Yumi gets out of her parents car and walks into the preschool. She's wearing dark sunglasses and her hair in front of her face so no one recognizes her. She walks through the rolls of cars and into the preschool.

When she got in she pulled off her sunglass and signed in at the office then she made her way to Aelita's room. Yumi was early but she wanted to see how the girls liked Pre-K.

Yumi walked into Aelita's room and then wished she didn't.

Standing with his back to her was Odd. She recognized him easily he's hair was still the same, he was still wearing the same outfit and he was still kind of scrawny.

Aelita's eyes got wide as she saw Yumi.

"Crap!" Yumi said wordlessly.

Yumi turned he back to Odd and hoped that Odd and her daughters wouldn't notice her.

"Hi Mommy!" Yumi's hopes shattered. Kat came running up to Yumi and hugged her.

"Hi Sweetie, Are you having fun?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah a blast." Kat said as Ashley came running up.

"Hi I'm Odd." Odd said as he came up behind Yumi after seeing the twins run up to her. "Your daughters are beautiful."

"Thanks," Yumi said while keeping her back to Odd.

"Mommy, Mommy come look at my picture I colored!" Ashley yelled pulling Yumi's arm.

Yumi tried to walk over to the desk without Odd seeing her face but she had no such luck. On her way over she tripped on a chair and went flying toward the ground.

Just before she hit the ground though two arms just barely caught and kept her from hitting the ground.

They lifted Yumi up and when she looked up she was looking into Odd's face.

"Yumi! You're the twins mother!" Odd yelled.

"Yeah," Yumi said gaining her balance.

Odd just starred at her for a minute shocked.

Then came the questions. "Where have you been? What happened to you? Are you married? How long have you been back? And how long are you back for?"

"Slow down Odd. First of all I've been in Japan. I don't want to talk about why I left, I'm not married or engaged I'm a single mom. I've been back about a week, and I'm back for good. Why else would I enroll my daughters in school." Yumi said.

"Wait till Ulrich sees you! He's going to freak." Odd said running for the door.

"Odd wait," Yumi hollered. "I don't want Ulrich to know I'm back yet."

Odd stopped curiosity covering his face. "Why?"

"Because I can't face him yet." Yumi said. Then she looked at Kat and Ashley. "Girls get your coats on it's time to go." Yumi walked over to Odd. "It was great to see you again but I got to go. Don't tell Ulrich hi for me and don't tell him you saw me."

Odd followed Yumi, Kat and Ashley out of the school. Yumi had put on her dark huge sunglass back on and handed Odd a piece of paper. "Here's my number call me when Ulrich's not around and you need to talk or something." Yumi said and walked back through the rolls of cars back to her parent's car.

Ulrich and Odd

"Who was that girl with the twins?" Ulrich said as Odd got in the car. He had only seen Yumi from a far distance.

"Their mom, she's really nice." Odd said tucking the number in his pocket. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What took so long?" Ulrich asked as they drove down the rode.

"Oh I was talking to the twin's mom."

"What's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"The twin's mom."

Odd thought for a moment. "Susan." Odd lied.

A/N: Sorry it took me longer then usual to update. This week was hectic. I know it's short but it was the best I could think of. And there's some more Odd in Ulrich in this one so I guess this chapter will have to work. Oh and it's still going to be a while before Ulrich and Yumi meet. I don't want to rush that part. Well R&R! And I'll try to update sooner.

Question: Do you think Kat and Ashley should go to Lyoko again?


	7. More then just a mission

A/N: Before I start this chapter I would like to get the point across that I am the author of this fanfic so STOP telling me how to write it! And if I want to ask my readers their opinions on something I can and I will. Why should I waste my time writing a chapter no one wants! One more thing in case you didn't notice I apologized for my chapter being posted so late! And it wasn't that short it was 5 pages. And that was the best I could do right then. I wasn't feeling well when I wrote it.

Okay well I'm done fussing. By the way I have over 50 reviews! Which makes me so happy so I wrote a special chapter that I'm sure you all will love! Okay now for the story.

**More Then Just a Mission**

In the desert region of Lyoko a pulsation shook the ground and a tower grew red.

And soon after X.A.N.A started working on taking over a Military Base.

Jeremy's computer started to beep.

He picked up his phone and dialed Aelita, Odd and Ulrich's numbers.

Ten minutes later the team was in Lyoko.

Yumi, Kat and Ashley

It was 12:00 am Yumi was wearing silk purple Pajamas. She switches the TV back and forth trying to watch two shows that were on at the same time.

Yumi's parents were in bed already and Kat and Ash had just recently fell asleep after Yumi had told them 5 stories that she'd made up. And she had no clue where Hiroki was.

Yumi was just getting really into the show when her mobile went off.

She walked into the kitchen and answered her mobile.

She walked over to the counter and answered it.

"What?" Yumi said into the phone not caring who it was.

"Yumi we need your help on Lyoko. X.A.N.A's almost took over a Military Base! Come to the factory." Jeremy said.

Without thinking Yumi said she'd be there and hung up.

She sled into some house shoes and ran out the door.

Watching from the bottom of the stairs sat Kat and Ashley. They were wear matching pink gowns with Barbie on them.

They had on pink slippers and pink house coats (A/N: Okay that's enough pink for me.)

"Let's follow Mom!" Ashley said and pulling the protesting Kat by the hand they ran out the door and ran as fast as they could to keep up with Yumi.

Yumi ran into the factory and rushed to the elevator. She was in such a hurry she didn't notice the two little figures that climbed under the elevator doors as it closed and huddled in the far left corner.

When the elevator stooped Yumi walked out.

"Jeremy I'm here!" Yumi said then she tripped over Odd who was lying on the floor exhausted.

"HI Yumi." Odd said as Yumi got up off the ground.

"Odd do you have to sit right there?" Yumi asked.

"Yep,"

"Yumi hurry to the scanners Aelita needs help now." Jeremy said from the computer.

Yumi ran back into the elevator and down to the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi, scanner Yumi, virtualization."

Yumi landed on Lyoko.

"Yumi I'm sending you vehicle to you now. Aelita is due south of you." Jeremy said.

Yumi's overwing (A/N: If that's wrong don't blame me my friend was the one who said that was what it's called. Blame her.) Appeared and she jumped on.

What Yumi didn't know is that when she reached Aelita on the other end she would also run into Ulrich.

A/N: I thought about leaving the story right here but that would be really mean of me so I'll continue.

Ulrich was running low on life points and he needed help and fast. Aelita was standing behind him unable to get through the blockade.

Just as he was starting to give up the person he ached to see again showed up.

"YUMI!" Ulrich yelled. Yumi shocked fell the overwing.

"Ulrich!" Yumi gasped

"Aelita!" Aelita said for the heck of it.

They bothed turned to look at Aelita.

"I think we'd better get to the tower!" Aelita said jumping on the back of Yumi's overwing

"Yeah I think Aelita's right! Aelita has a minute to get into the tower and deactivated it before X.A.N.A has control of the base." Jeremy's voice said.

Yumi jumped onto the overwing and she and Aelita took off toward the tower leaving Ulrich to fight X.A.N.A's monsters.

Yumi fought several hornets as they made there way to the tower.

When Aelita ran into the tower Yumi was hit by a hornet and devitalized. Then so was Ulrich.

Yumi walked to the elevator and hit the button. The door closed just as a second scanner opened and Ulrich fell out.

"Jeremy!" Yumi screamed as she walked out of the elevator. "Why didn't you tell me that Ulrich was going to be here? You promised!"

"Actually I promised not to tell anyone I'd seen or talked to you and you told me to call you if I needed you." Jeremy said defending himself.

"Wait so Jeremy knew you were here too?" Odd asked from where he still laid on the floor.

Just then Kat let out a yelp as she tripped over a cord and fell out of the shadows.

Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich and Aelita who were standing in the elevator door way looked over at Kat.

"Hi mommy!" Ashley said coming out from where she was hiding ran over to Yumi.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Ulrich said from the door.

"Hi Aunt Aelita! Odd and Jeremy!" Kat said getting up off the floor and walking over to Aelita.

"What are you two doing here?" Aelita and Yumi said at once.

"Playing spies!" Ashley answered.

"HELLO!" Ulrich yelled from where he still stood. Causing everyone to turn his way.

"Hey it's that dude from preschool!" Kat exclaimed

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Ulrich demanded "When did Yumi get back and where has she been? Why did you all know she was back and I didn't?"

Everyone was quiet for Yumi looked a little lost a first then to her surprise Ashley answered Ulrich.

"We got back last week, we've been in Japan. And I don't know why you don't know!" Ashley said being her usual outgoing self.

"Ulrich the reason you didn't know about me is because I told everyone not to tell anyone they saw or talked to me." Yumi said.

"And these are your kids?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah Kathleen and Ashley." Yumi said.

"I think your forgetting something Yumi." Aelita said.

Yumi looked down at the floor for a minute acting like she didn't hear Aelita.

"Forgetting what?" Ulrich asked still in the dark.

Yumi still didn't answer the question. So Odd took it upon himself to answer for her.

Getting up off the floor he walked over to Ashley and picked her up then he walked over to Aelita who was now standing by Jeremy who was still on the computer; and took Kat from her then he walked over to Ulrich who was still standing against the elevator door.

"Ulrich meet you daughters Kathleen and Ashley Stern."

Ulrich went white.

A/N: Okay its seven pages long and I think that's long enough. And If you're a Danny Phantom fan I just started a Danny Phantom Fic called Musical Get Together. Check it out.

R&R and I'll update sooner.

Here's the summary:

Sam mysteriously disappeared fourteen years ago, leaving nothing behind. She reappeared one night, or was Danny seeing things? When she and Danny see each other again will he even know it's her? And what secret will Sam reveal to him about their past?


	8. My What?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I had a case of writer's block on this story. Please forgive me for the long wait.**

**My What!**

"My…my what?" Ulrich said just to make sure he heard Odd right.

"These are your daughters Kathleen and Ashley Stern." Odd said and then he handed Ulrich, Kat and Ashley.

Kat and Ashley starred at Ulrich who also starred at them.

There was a long silence before Ashley just had to say something.

"Hey you're the dude from Pre School!" Ashley cried out.

"Hey are you our Daddy?" Kat asked.

"No he's not! We don't have a Daddy we just have a Mommy. DUH!" Ashley said.

While the twins were arguing about this Ulrich got up and walked over to Yumi.

But just as he opened his mouth to say something Yumi asked a question that had been on her mind since she left. (A/N: And all lot of my reviewers since I started this story.)

"Why did you kiss Sissi?" Yumi asked

"What?" Ulrich said a little confused.

"After the party I threw. I just arrived at school and saw you kissing Sissi."

Ulrich blinked for a minute then he answered her.

Flash Back.

Ulrich and Odd were out side the school waiting on Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita to meet them.

But while they were waiting Odd and Ulrich decided to play Dare.

"Ulrich, I dare you to kiss Sissi like you love her." Odd said.

"No way Odd that's sick." Ulrich said.

"So you want to consequences?"

"Yeah I'll take the consequences."

"Okay consequence number 1: Make out with Sissi or number 2: Kiss Aelita in front of Jeremy and Yumi."

"Odd you're perverted!"

"Which are you going to do?"

Ulrich gave Odd a dirty look before he sighed. I'll take the dare."

"Here's your chance, Sissi walking by."

Ulrich groaned then walked over to Sissi and passionately kissed her.

Flash back ends.

Yumi just starred for at Ulrich for a minute.

"You kissed Sissi because of a dare!" Yumi said not sure what to think.

"Who's Sissi?" Kat asked.

"No one," Yumi said.

"Why did you leave and go to Japan?" Ulrich asked.

"After I saw you kiss Sissi I thought you were in love with her and I was afraid of what you would say when I told you so I ran away."

Ulrich and Yumi starred at each other before Ulrich step forward and shocking everyone including himself kissed Yumi.

A/N: Okay I promise this time I will update soon. I just had a slight writers block until a friend helped me come up with an idea. R&R!


	9. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

Two weeks after Ulrich and Yumi had kissed in the Factory.

Yumi smiled as she watch Kat and Ashley running around the park where they were waiting for Ulrich Odd and Jeremy. It was the Twins birthday and Yumi and Aelita had decided since it was a warm sunny day to have the party at the park.

Yumi and Aelita were sitting at a picnic table and talking.

"So how are things goiing with you and Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Great, what about you and Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

Aelita blushed and then held out her hand to show off a beautiful diamond engagment ring.

Yumi gasped and hugged Aelita. "Congratilations!" Yumi said as Ulrich Odd and Jeremy came up.

Yumi pulled out of the hug and showed the boys where to place the presents.

Then she called the Twins over to open there presents.

They both got matching gold lockets from Aelita. Computer games that Jeremy had made for them from Jeremy, and barbies from Odd and then Dolls from Ulrich and Yumi.

After they had ate the twins went off to play. Aelita and Jeremy went for a walk around the park and Odd went to flirt with some girl on a bench at the far corner of the park. leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone.

"Yumi can we go for a walk by that stream over there?" Ulrich asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure," Yumi said standing up and following Ulrich to the stream.

After the reached the stream Ulrich turned to Yumi.

He reached in his pocket and draw out a velvet ring case.

Opening it he got on one knee and asked.

"Yumi will you marry me?"

Yumi gasped and screamed "YES!"

A/N: Sorry so short! If you want to know what took me so long ask and I'll tell you. R&R!


	10. Wedding Day surpises

**Wedding Day Surprises**

It had been about three months since Ulrich had proposed the Yumi. Yumi looked at herself in the mirror. It was her wedding day. She had on a designers dress by Andalusia. It was a strapless A-line gown. Organza over Satin folly embroidered and beaded. Outlining the neckline is an Organza band. Embellished with Bugle beads and Glass beads all over the front and back of this dress.

Her flower girls were Kat and Ashley. And her brides maids were Aelita and 5 other girls who her mom had made her put in her wedding. The bride's maids were wearing light blue European Satin strapless gown. Wide sash ties in the back forming long trails. Ball gown skirt with crinoline for extra fullness and a sklight back train. Includes shawl matching dress color.

The flower girls dresses were also light blue. With a bateau neckline trimmed with delicate flowers meets the shirred waistline satin sash, over the shirred tea-length shirt of windowpane organza, with wide back bow and streamers.

Odd and Jeremy were both the best men since they were both Ulrich's best friends and they both wanted to be the best man. Hiroki was also in the wedding as the ring barrier. Yumi and Ulrich both thought that was the perfect job for him since he acted like a 6 year old or younger. There were also a few of people Yumi's parents had made them add.

They were all wearing tuxedos.

"Yumi the weddings starting." Aelita said sticking her head in the room where Yumi was staying in until she walked down the isle.

"Okay," Yumi said then she walked out of the room.

The twins walked out first carrying baskets full of purple flowers. Then came Hiroki followed by Jeremy and Aelita and the Odd and some girl and then 4 more sets of people. Then came Yumi and her father.

After saying a bunch of vowels that you say at weddings Yumi and Ulrich were married.

They left for there honey moon in a black limo. Aelita and Jeremy had agreed to watch the twins while Yumi and Ulrich were on the honey moon.

"Ulrich I need to tell you something." Yumi said.

"Okay go ahead." Ulrich said

"I'm pregnant, again" Yumi said.

"What! How long have you known this?"

"I found out today right before the wedding."

"How long do you think you've been pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure maybe about a month I guess."

A/N: Well I don't think any of you were expecting that. R&R!


	11. The Doctor

**Doctor's Appointment**

Yumi was five months pregnant for the second time and she, Kat, Ashley and Ulrich were getting ready to go to the doctor to find out whether there next child would be male or female.****

Kat and Ashley were hoping for a baby sister.

Ulrich wanted a little boy and Yumi was happy either way.

"It's a girl!" Kat hollered.

"It's a boy!" Ulrich argued back.

"No it's a girl!" Came Ashley's voice as she, Kat and Ulrich ran down stairs.

Yumi smiled before yelling. "Come on guys or we're going to be late."

Kat, Ulrich, Ashley and Yumi all walked out to car and left for the doctor's office.

Yumi, Kat, Ashley and Ulrich waited in the waiting for Yumi to be called back in the doctor's room.

The Doctor finally called for them.

After starring at the screen for about 10 minutes the doctor started to laugh.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked.

"Well it looks like you're in for another set of twins." The Doctor said.

"Boys or Girls or Both?" Yumi asked

"Boys." The doctor said.

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry it was so short. R&R


	12. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stores I mention in this story I just own Kathleen and Ashley and the Twin boys!**

**Shopping **

Yumi, Ulrich, Kat and Ashley were in Baby's R Us shopping for baby cribs and strollers and stuff for the Twins. Ulrich and Yumi were in a big conversation about which crib they liked best.

Mean while Kat and Ashley are attempting to climb the racks and get on the top shelf where the strollers were. Ashley was climbing up the smaller racks that on the side so that she could get up there while Kat was busy trying to open a can of baby powder.

"KAT! Look at me!" Ashley screams from the top shelf.

Kat giggles as she gets the bottle of baby powder open and automatically squeezes it to hard and is covered in baby powder and has the floor covered as well.

Ulrich and Yumi grab a tag as they finally decided on a crib and then moved to the dressers still not noticing that Kat and Ashley's not with them.

"Oh I like this one." Yumi says pointing to a dark blue one that matched the crib.

"Well I like this one." Ulrich said pointing to a lighter blue one that matched the night stand.

"But this ones a cuter color and fits in better." Yumi said.

"No it doesn't." Ulrich said

"Ulrich it does too." Yumi said starting up a big argument.

While this is going on Kat is opening a box of baby whips and sending them flying all over the isle.

Giggling Ashley pushes a stroller knocking it lose. Ashley pushed it again sending it rolling off the top shelf and to the floor.

There was a large bang as the stroller hit the floor landing just inches from Kathleen's face.

Kat screamed.

Back to Ulrich and Yumi

Ulrich and Yumi were still arguing about the dressers when they heard the loud bang and Kat's scream.

Yumi went white and then she and Ulrich took off running toward the scream.

Ulrich arrived at the opposite end of the isle where Kat stood and looked out the isle in disbelief. The isle was covered in baby powder and diapers and baby whips, and other stuff.

Then they spotted Ashley on the top shelf.

"HI mommy! Hi Daddy!" Ashley waved from the top shelf.

They turned and looked at Kat's pale face.

"I almost got hit!" Kat screamed out.

Yumi and Ulrich walked over to the kids.

"Oh my gosh." Yumi said picking up Kat and trying to calm her down while Ulrich told Ashley to jump down to him.

"Ashley jump down right now!" Ulrich said.

"NO!" Ashley cried as she jumped up and down on the shelf.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and walked over to Kat.

"Kathleen I need you to climb up onto that top shelf and talk your sister into coming down." Ulrich said.

"No I don't want to." Kathleen said.

"I'll give you a dollar if you do it." Ulrich said.

"Okay!" Kat said and she ran over and started to climb up the shelves and onto the top shelf.

"I'm not jumping down!" Ashley cried again.

"Ashley jump down with me it will be fun!" Kat said.

"No." Ashley said and then she walked over to Kat and smacked her.

A crowd of people had gathered around and were watching from a distance as the twins argued and their parents urged them to come down.

Kat slapped Ashley back.

Kat and Ashley started smacking and pushing each other.

Kat pushed Ashley into a stroller that was lose and it fell.

Ashley tumbled backward and off the shelf pulling Kat with her.

Ashley and Kat let out a loud scream.

Ulrich and Yumi tried to push there way though the crowed that had surrounded them and was in front of them.

Yumi cried out as they got to the front and saw Kat and Ashley lying on the floor.

"Someone call 911!" Someone in the crowed hollered.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Kat and Ashley to the hospital.

After several x-rays the doctors came to the conclusion that Kat had a broken arm and Ashley a broken leg.

They were keeping them over night at the hospital.

The next day Kat and Ashley went home and were showered with gifts from Aelita, Jeremy and Odd.

A/N: Not the best I've written but it was all I could think of. I'll try to update sooner and the next chapter I'll try to make better. Well R&R!


	13. Kellen and Alexander

**Kellen and Alexander **

Yumi and Ulrich were standing in the kitchen picking out names for the twin boys that were due in a couple of days.

What about Quinton?" Ulrich asked.

"No I hate that name." Yumi said. "How about Jack."

"That reminds me of a donkey."

Yumi laughed. "Okay."

Just then the phone rang. Ulrich who was closer to the phone walked over and picked it up.

"Hello" Ulrich said into the phone.

"Hey Ulrich this is Odd. I was wondering if you've seen the new horror movie that just came out." Odd asked.

"No not yet."

"Let's go see it to night."

After Ulrich and Odd had decided what time to go to the movies Ulrich hung up the phone and turned around to look at Yumi.

Yumi was white as a ghost. Before Ulrich could ask her what was wrong. Kathleen and Ashley came in the room.

"Hey look a water puddle!" Ashley screamed and her and Kathleen ran over to the small puddle around Yumi's feet and started jumping in it.

"Ulrich my water just broke." Yumi said as calmly as she could.

"OH MY GOD! What do I do?" Ulrich said in a panicky voice.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Kathleen said.

"Not there again! I don't want another set of crutches." Ashley cried.

Ulrich finally got Ashley, Kathleen and Yumi in the car and took off to the hospital.

"Here Kat call Uncle Odd and Jeremy, Aunt Aelita, Grandma and Grandpa Isiyama, and Uncle Hiroki. Tell them to meet us at the hospital, because Yumi's in labor.

5 hours later Yumi gave birth to two identical black haired little boys. They had bright blue eyes like most babies do when there born.

Ulrich and Yumi finally decided to name the boys Kellen and Alexander (Alex for short).

After having a nurse write their initials on the tags of there shirts so they didn't get confused with who was who she allowed the nurse to take them to the nursery.

Exhausted Yumi feel asleep the minute the nurse left with the boys.

A/N: Okay I think that should make up for the long wait. Oh yeah and all you Teen Titan fans I started a new Teen Titan fic Check it out if! It's called An Unexpected Titan! Well R&R!


	14. Family Photo

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been so busy. Anyway I'm skipping ahead to when the twins are two years old.

**Photos**

Yumi and Ulrich were stressing out as they tried to get Kathleen, Kellen, Ashley and Alex ready for there family photo.

Kathleen and Ashley were wearing khaki capris and light blue short sleeve polo's. Their hair was curled and pulled into piggy tails.

Kellen and Alex were wearing khakis and light green polo's.

Yumi was wearing an outfit a lot like the girls and Ulrich's was like the boys.

After about an hour of attempting to dress everyone and keep they clean Yumi and Ulrich loaded everyone in the car they finally left for the photo studio.

When they arrived at the studio Ulrich and Yumi walked in with the kids.

Kathleen and Ashley immediately looked around the waiting room to see what they could do to get in trouble before the pictures.

They giggled as the spotted the door that allowed you into the studio.

Kat and Ashley slowly made there way to the door and opened it.

"Hi girls are you ready to take you pictures?" A lady said who was standing behind the door when they opened it.

They just starred at her.

"Well come on back here then." She said and motioned for Ulrich and Yumi to come in.

After 5 minutes of getting everybody seated just right she took 3 pictures.

On there last picture as the photographer had just got ready to take the picture.

"Ready? Okay everyone say…"

Just then the door flew open. Jeremy, Odd and Aelita came running in and jumped into the picture just as the photographer said "Cheese." And snapped the picture.

"Perfect!" The photographer said. And showed them the picture on a screen.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Kathleen, Ashley, Kellen, and Alex were all laughing.

"That's the perfect family photo!" Yumi said and they all laughed.

**The End!**

A/N: Okay that's the end of this story. I know it's an awful way to end this but it's the best I could come up with I have writers block. I don't know if they'll be a sequel but if there is it'll be when the kids are older. So let me know if you want a sequel or not.


End file.
